Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWarnerBrosRidiculousRockz Style)
DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWarnerBrosRidiculousRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Toborr (Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures) *Jill - Jo Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Bill - Charles Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Rosie (Caillou) *Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Disgust - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) *Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Bing Bong - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *3 Year Old Meg - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Dream Director - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Funny (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Fear - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jordan - Tom Allen (Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Mookie (Baby Felix) *Jordan's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Melodytchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Maude Flanders (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *The Pizza Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Summer *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Shirley the Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Patrick Monahan *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Ed Sheeran *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Bruno Mars *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Nat Peterson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWarnerBrosRidiculousRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWarnerBrosRidiculousRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWarnerBrosRidiculousRockz Style) - Treat Heart Pig Quick Thinking *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWarnerBrosRidiculousRockz Style) - Lil DeVille We Should Cry *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWarnerBrosRidiculousRockz Style) - Swift Heart Rabbit Five Second Rule *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWarnerBrosRidiculousRockz Style) - Fryguy My Bad *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWarnerBrosRidiculousRockz Style) - Pleakley Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWarnerBrosRidiculousRockz Style): Toborr's First Date? *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWarnerBrosRidiculousRockz Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Treat Heart Pig in The Two Princesses-0.png|Treat Heart Pig as Joy Lil.jpg|Lil DeVille as Sadness Swift Heart Rabbit.png|Swift Heart Rabbit as Disgust Fryguy.jpg|Fryguy as Anger Toborr.png|Toborr as Riley Andersen Category:DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWarnerBrosRidiculousRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG